Frozen Soundtrack
by bree.psique
Summary: Serie de historias cortas de un capítulo que representan a los personajes de Frozen en diferentes canciones. Track 4: Kristoff, después de dos años de ser novio de Anna, se pregunta, como todas las personas que murmuran acerca de ellos, si el amor que siente hacia ella realmente vale la pena, y si realmente es el hombre adecuado para hacerla feliz. Spoiler: Kristanna puro.
1. Track 1

_**Universo Alternativo**_

_**Personajes principales: Anna, Elsa. OoC.**_

_**Clasificación: T**_

_**Género: Drama**_

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes o canciones me pertenece.**

**Out in the Real Wor****ld—Stream of Passion**

* * *

><p><em>Puedo ver esos ríos de luz<em>

_Escapar de mi piel_

_Hacia la fantasía©_

Anna se acercó de forma recelosa hacia donde se encontraba su hermana. Desde que la llamaron para que acudiera a verla estaba nerviosa, sin embargo, al verla sentada, con una hermosa y cálida sonrisa alumbrándole la cara, no pudo evitar corresponderle con el mismo gesto.

Elsa le indicó que se sentase en la silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio. Tenía la impresión de que tenía la imperante necesidad de decirle algo a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro.

―Hola Elsa, ¿cómo estás?―preguntó Anna de forma cautelosa.

Elsa, sin embargo, parecía tranquila, mirándola con una expresión de puro afecto.

―Muy bien Anna. No tuve pesadillas anoche, afortunadamente.

―¡Guau! Quiero decir… ¡Qué bien! Y… ¿qué era lo que tenías que decirme?

―Veras… ―Elsa empezó a decir de forma tímida, ansiosamente observando a su hermana. ―No he tenido realmente la oportunidad de disculparme contigo por lo sucedido en la fiesta. Mi comportamiento estuvo muy mal, lo sé, y aunque yo suponía que lo hacía por tu bien, sólo te hice más daño. Lamento todo lo que tuviste que pasar por mi causa. El hecho de tener que buscarme por tratar de huir de mis problemas…

―Elsa… ―Anna le interrumpió con delicadeza, ―por supuesto que estás perdonada. Desde que lo hiciste. De cierta forma, lo que pasó en la fiesta, y todo lo que ocurrió después fue algo bueno para mí… conocí a Kristoff, pude comprender que Hans sólo quería utilizarme para obtener el poder, y… bueno… pude saber el porqué mis padres te mantuvieron encerrada tanto tiempo. ―Anna le sonrió a su hermana y le tendió la mano a través de la mesa que las separaba. Elsa, sin embargo, no la tomó. Se mantuvo con las manos sobre su pecho, retorciéndolas con más nerviosismo, a pesar de sonreír.

―Sí… a veces creía que eran crueles conmigo, pero sé que era por el bien de todos… no podía mostrar mis poderes al mundo después del accidente que casi te mata cuando éramos niñas. Desde ese momento estuve aterrorizada por lo que podía hacerle a alguien, aún en contra de mi voluntad. Luego empezaron a crecer en demasía y no podía controlarlos, hasta que supe que el amor de mi familia me ayudaría. Ahora puedo congelar y descongelar todo por mi voluntad, y no fuera de ella.

―Elsa…―Anna empieza a interrumpirla, pero Elsa continúa.

―Considero que fue un poco tarde, considerando que nuestros padres se esforzaron tanto en que lo hiciera, y al final caí, pero ahora estoy bien. Tú estás bien, tienes un novio que te adora, Olaf está conmigo y todos nos divertimos. Arendelle está a salvo, y tenemos ya muchos aliados, a pesar de romper relaciones con Weasel Town* y las Islas del Sur.

―Elsa…

―Sé que en algún momento se podrán salir de control de nuevo, pero ahora sé cómo revertirlos, y cómo lidiar con mis emociones, ―Elsa empezó a entusiasmarse, y a caminar en círculos por la estancia―, y sé que nunca más estaré sola porque estarás ahí para apoyarme, ¿verdad?

Anna miró fijamente a Elsa, con pesar. La quería muchísimo, pero tenía que saberlo, tenía que recordárselo a ella…

Se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba su hermana mayor, y tomándola con delicadeza de los hombros, empezó a decirle lentamente:

―Elsa, te adoro, y tú lo sabes. Y quiero que estemos juntas. Podría cuidarte junto con Kristoff, pero necesito que luches contra las fantasías que inundan tu ser. Elsa, no tienes ningún poder. No gobiernas ningún reino. Olaf es sólo un producto de tu imaginación. Lo que ocurrió en mi fiesta de compromiso fue que atacaste al señor Wesel con un cuchillo, e intentaste atacar al que era mi prometido también. Nadie te amenazaba. Todo eso está en tu cabeza. Necesitas seguir tu tratamiento para que puedas salir de aquí y tengas una vida normal, como nuestros padres querían. Por favor, hermana. Mereces ser feliz.

―Anna… soy feliz. ―Elsa sonrió y vio a su hermana, a pesar de que su mirada se encontraba más allá del infinito―Mis sueños se cumplieron…

Anna trataba de no llorar ante el delirio de su hermana―Sin embargo tus pesadillas te seguirán acechando, y serán peor de lo que imaginabas…

En eso, el timbre sonó en el hospital psiquiátrico, indicando la hora de salida de las visitas.

―Elsa, lo siento, pero tengo que irme. La hora de visita se acabó.

Elsa se le quedó mirando fijamente, por un momento saliendo de su mundo personal, y una expresión de angustia cruzó su rostro. Parecía una pequeña niña indefensa.

―Volverás mañana, ¿verdad?

Anna suavizó su expresión, dándole una triste sonrisa.

―Por supuesto, como siempre lo hago, a la misma hora.

Y volteándose súbitamente para que Elsa no viese las lágrimas que regaban su rostro, se retiró lentamente pensando en el día imposible en el que recuperara a su hermana.

Desde el fatídico día en que su hermana se escapó de la realidad, ella estaba con los brazos abiertos, esperándola.

Afuera, en el mundo real.

*Pueblo de las comadrejas, juego de palabras intraducible al español para referirse a Weselton.

* * *

><p>watch?v=nRrnMKRS0a8<p>

Hola, soy Bree y, aunque ya tengo un fanfic en curso, relativamente soy nueva en esto. Y éste es mi primer fanfic de Frozen. Espero que les guste. Subiré uno cada semana acerca de alguna canción en particular, y las sugerencias son bien recibidas.

_Hice esta canción porque cada vez que la escucho no sé porqué recuerdo a Elsa. Y el tema... bueno... ¡la locura me encanta!_

Por favor, d_ejen reviews. Son importantes para continuar con el proyecto._

_Nos vemos._


	2. Track 2

_**Universo Alternativo: Frozen+Snow Queen Anime**_

_**Personajes principales: Elsa, Hans, Anna. **_

_**Clasificación: T**_

_**Género: Supernatural**_

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes o canciones me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Frozen-Within Temptation<strong>

_When lies turn into truth_

_I'll sacrifice for you_

_You say that I am frozen_

_But what can I do? _

Elsa, reina de Arendelle, se encontraba nerviosa en su propia fiesta de coronación. Apenas había salido de su cautiverio autoimpuesto y presentía que una amenaza seria se cernía no sólo sobre su nación, sino sobre todo el mundo.

-O-

Desde el terrible incidente cuando era niña, en el que casi mata a su hermana, se dio cuenta que tenía un lado oscuro que debía controlar muy bien. Así que, con ayuda de sus poderes y de los trolls de roca que borraron la memoria de su hermanita, se mantuvo encerrada en su habitación durante los últimos trece años de su vida, aprendió a controlar de forma bastante efectiva sus poderes de hielo, encontrando que era la encargada de custodiar el espejo que deformaba la realidad, y poner a salvo a la humanidad del mismísimo demonio, que se introducía en el corazón de los seres humanos para esparcir su maldad, haciendo uso del espejo para cegarlos por completo.

Durante su infancia sólo pasaba el tiempo en su cuarto junto a sus padres y el Gran Pabble, aprendiendo poco a poco lo que serían sus roles más importantes: el de reina de Arendelle y el de la Custodia del Espejo. Aunque a un precio elevado: debía sacrificar el vivir una vida normal al lado de su familia, y sobre todo, a la compañía de su hermana. El espejo, que había aparecido desde la noche del accidente, parecía observarla todo el tiempo.

Cuando sus padres murieron y su hermana tocó por última vez su puerta para rogar que la acompañase en ese momento tan difícil en sus vidas, ella comprendió de repente dos cosas: que, por una parte, se encontraba frente a una de las mayores responsabilidades a las que se habría enfrentado jamás, la convertirse en la tutora de Anna, y por lo tanto, su protectora; y que la cuenta regresiva para que hiciera su labor estaba a punto de comenzar. Sin embargo, no sabía que ese mismo día tendría una visita que nunca olvidaría.

Frente a ella se encontró con un joven, el hombre más apuesto que jamás haya conocido; tomando en cuenta el hecho de que sólo había visto a dos hombres en su vida. Alto, bien formado; su largo cabello pelirrojo le enmarcaba la cara perfectamente, haciendo que su rostro se viese angelical. Pero lo que más destacaba de él eran sus ojos. Sus intensos ojos esmeraldas la miraban fijamente con una mezcla de arrogancia, interés, y un sentimiento que ella no podía identificar.

―¿Quién eres tú?―Preguntó la princesa con una mezcla de interés y espanto.

―Así que tú eres la Custodia del Espejo, ―comenzó a decir el hombre, mirando la habitación llena de nieve y escarcha; con una voz viril y melodiosa―. Siempre pensé que eras una especie de anciana, ya que tu fama ha estado presente a través de los siglos. Sin embargo, eres muy joven, ―y dicho esto, tomó por la barbilla a la princesa. Ella sintió un terrible calor proveniente de sus manos―, y muy bella, por cierto. Me gusta eso, pues va a ser muy divertido…

Dicho esto, el misterioso hombre posó sus labios sobre los de una sorprendida Elsa. El hombre pudo profundizar su maligno beso cuando Elsa abrió la boca para poder respirar. Ese primer beso era demasiado ardiente. Quemaba. Y ella se dio cuenta de quién era ese hombre.

―Eres el demonio, ¿verdad?―, logró musitar cuando pudo separarse del pérfido abrazo.

―Te tardaste en averiguarlo, chiquilla, ―le contestó de forma burlona.― Sí, lo soy…aunque, como puedes ver, encarnado en un hombre desde hace veinte años. Por lo que mi poder se ve un tanto menguado. No sabía, por ejemplo, quién eras realmente, y eso realmente me había estado molestando. Pero al saberlo ahora, puedo hacerte con facilidad esta proposición.

Elsa se le quedó mirando consternada. El hombre continuó.

―El motivo de mi visita es, sencillamente, proponerte un pacto maravilloso. Verás: el único obstáculo para obtener el espejo eres tú. Y, he de admitir, me agradas, me agradas muchísimo. Y veo que sufres porque no puedes tener una vida normal, por estar encerrada durante tanto tiempo, a pesar de tener una pequeña hermana que siempre ha clamado tu compañía.―Hizo un silencio para que Elsa escuchase el llanto de Anna. ―Así que, solamente por tus poderes, te ofreceré una vida llena de felicidad.

Elsa, sin embargo, estaba convencida de algo: él era el maestro del engaño, y no podía caer en tales bajezas. Además, ¿no siempre los pactos con el diablo siempre terminaban mal para la persona que accedía?

― ¿Me crees tan tonta?―replicó con sarcasmo―. Jamás creería que podría ganar en este pacto. Por supuesto que no aceptaré.

El hombre, sin embargo, sólo sonrió de forma nostálgica.

―Por supuesto; sabía que te negarías. Siempre lo has hecho, en cada una de las encarnaciones que has tenido. ―Elsa lo miró asombrada, ¿acaso había vivido ya antes? No, no debía creerle nada. ―Y eso es por lo que siempre me has gustado. Tu carácter es fuerte y tu disposición al sacrificio, admirable. He querido en cada uno de nuestros anteriores encuentros proponerte algo todavía mejor que un simple intercambio: una alianza. Tienes poderes muy grandes, Elsa, y yo como humano, repito, estoy limitado. Pero juntos podríamos hacer grandes cosas. Este mundo, y muchos otros más, podrían ser nuestros. Piénsalo por un instante, querida. Sería mucho mejor que estar sacrificándote por personas que jamás te comprenderán.

Ella creyó haber escuchado mal, por un momento. ¿Qué era eso que se le acababa de ocurrir a aquél ser? Debía ser uno más de sus trucos. Por alguna razón que no supo comprender, sintió una opresión en su pecho. Y algo se aclaró en su mente.

―Jamás lo haré. Jamás podremos. ―El hombre, sin embargo, mostró algo que se podría interpretar como enojo. Sin embargo, sonrió de forma cínica.

―Está bien… encontrare a alguna otra persona que acepte sin pensar estar conmigo. ―El hombre señaló la puerta de su habitación.― Y será muy fácil convencerla… Cuando el espejo se rompa, por supuesto. Y falta poco, muy poco.

Elsa comprendió lo que quería decir.― ¡Déjala en paz, maldito demonio! Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.

―Por supuesto que sí―, le refutó―, ella es tu hermana. Tu única familia. La única razón por la que sigues aislándote, sacrificando tu espíritu con ello. Y ese mismo sacrificio está provocando que cumpla mi objetivo de esparcir la mentira y el mal a todo el mundo. El espejo se romperá, y todo será por tu culpa.

Y dicho esto, desapareció, dejando a la princesa Elsa terriblemente angustiada acerca de su misión.

-O-

Ya habían pasado tres años desde aquel incidente, y su angustia seguía aumentando. Por ello había aplazado de forma misteriosa su propia coronación. No sabía qué podría pasar, y debía mantener a salvo tanto al espejo como a su hermana, mostrándose aún más inflexible, fría y reservada que en los anteriores años. Sin embargo, debido a las demandas del mayordomo y el consejo real no podía aplazar el momento más. Las puertas debían abrirse.

Mientras trataba de disfrutar de la fiesta, no podía evitar observar todo a su alrededor. Tenía un extraño presentimiento. Su corazón se aprisionó como hace tres años cuando escuchó un leve sonido, un sonido que pudo reconocer a pesar de no haberlo oído jamás, haciendo que se olvidase de seguir una conversación que sostenía con algunos invitados.

Sin necesidad de ir a su habitación para confirmarlo, supo que el espejo se había roto.

Antes de que pudiese hacer nada, unos invitados de un país cuyo nombre no podía recordar, le franquearon el paso para honrar a su Majestad. Elsa sólo podía observar impotente cómo los fragmentos de espejo volaban con el viento para introducirse en los ojos y el corazón de sus invitados mientras trataba de poner atención a otra conversación.

En eso, una voz aguda y agradable la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Era Anna.

Elsa volteó para acercarse a ella, pero se detuvo repentinamente. Su hermana llevaba de la mano a un hombre. Y lo reconoció al instante, a pesar de su atuendo blanco, de su corte de cabello, de la mirada aparentemente bondadosa que llevaba. _Él._

Cuando los tres quedaron frente a frente, su hermana comenzó a hablar:

―Elsa, eh… es decir, su Majestad, quiero presentarle al príncipe Hans, de las Islas del Sur.―dijo esto mientras señalaba al hombre.

"Esas islas están muy, pero muy al sur", se dijo a sí misma la reina.

―Su Majestad. ―El demonio, es decir, el príncipe le hizo una reverencia al tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada aparentemente inocua.

Poco a poco, supo que el plan que le había contado hace tres años estaba cumpliéndose poco a poco. Su hermana le pedía permiso para casarse con aquél terrible ser, sin sospechar absolutamente nada, mientras el príncipe Hans la observaba con una mezcla de triunfo y rencor. Y todo sin que nadie se dice cuenta de la gravedad de la situación. Tenía que hacer algo.

―Anna, ¿podemos hablar un momento a solas, por favor?―le preguntó con delicadeza.

Su hermanita, sin embargo, se apartó de ella y, acercándose más al príncipe, le dijo: ―No, si quieres hablar de algo tendrás que hablarlo con ambos.

―Bien, no puedes casarte con un hombre que acabas de conocer―, afirmó fríamente la reina.

Y todo se desbordó a partir de entonces.

Anna empezó a reclamarle todo lo que nunca pudo reclamarle jamás, en parte por haberse aislado de ella tanto tiempo. Le recriminó su frialdad, su aparente odio o indiferencia hacia ella, su rechazo, mientras el pelirrojo la miraba con sorna, sin decirle nada. Elsa sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba a sus pies. Quería decirle todo a su hermana. Pero se dio cuenta de una cosa: un trozo del espejo había ido a parar a su corazón.

Y supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Congelar el corazón de su hermana para que el mal no penetrase en su corazón.

Así que decidió irse a la Montaña del Norte, donde recuperaría fuerzas, y esperaría a su hermana. Sabía que, después de todo, ella la quería e iría a buscarla. Sería doloroso para ambas, especialmente para Anna; sin embargo, ¿qué más podría hacer?

* * *

><p>watch?v=ow8gkz9f9K0<p>

Hola chicos:

Bueno, aquí está otra canción. Espero la disfruten. Decidí hacer que Elsa tuviese realmente una misión, y decidí hacer un crossover con el animé de La Reina de las Nieves. Si no lo han visto, se los recomiendo mucho, a pesar de estar subtitulado solamente en inglés. Por cierto, el tema de apertura de este animé me recuerda mucho a "Renos mejores que Humanos", del soundtrack original de Frozen. watch?v=qticc2MUFyc

_Para Fate Leon: Gracias por tu comentario. Fue un giro de tuerca raro, lo sé, pero desde que escuché esa canción no dejaba de preguntarme:"¿y si todo fuese un delirio de alguien? Y si fuese así, ¿de quién?" Así que decidí que sería Elsa. Con respecto de que si mató o sólo hirió a Weasel, bueno, lo dejo a tu criterio._


	3. Track 3

_**Post-Movie. Posible OoC de Elsa.**_

_**Personajes principales: Elsa, Hans.**_

_**Clasificación: T**_

_**Género: Romance/Drama**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dedicado a todas y todos l s fans de Helsa, en especial a A Frozen Fan, Anielha, Maggie Westerguard, HoeLittleDuck y todas aquellas historias que me hacen creer en la posibilidad de esta pareja.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes o canciones me pertenece.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>You're so consumed with how much you get<em>

_You waste your time with hate and regret_

_You're broken_

_When your heart's not open_

"Eran unas mazmorras húmedas y frías las de las Islas del Sur Pero no tanto como el corazón de una de las personas que habitaba en ellas desde hace un año." Eso pensaba la reina Elsa de Arendelle después de la visita al que alguna vez fue el prometido de su hermana; el hombre que intentó asesinarlas El decimotercer príncipe de las Islas del Sur. Hans…

Incluso mientras descendía por las escaleras para acceder a la celda del príncipe condenado sentía su mirada sobre ella, llena de odio y rencor. Poco a poco pudo ver su rostro, y eso realmente la trastornó. Estaba totalmente consumido por el mal, el resentimiento y el odio que le tenía a ella, a su hermana y a toda la humanidad. Y eso hizo que la tristeza la invadiera por completo, haciendo que la temperatura de las mazmorras se volviese más fría de lo que ya estaba

Cuando por fin se encontró frente a frente con él, simplemente se preguntó lo mismo que él cuando la vio aproximarse:

―¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

―Yo…―Elsa no sabía realmente qué decir. Sólo sabía que, desde hace unos meses, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de verlo, de saber cómo estaba. No era propio de ella hacer algo de esa naturaleza. Algo en su interior, sin embargo, la impulsaba a hacerlo.

Quizás fue desde su primer viaje oficial como reina. Esa vez precisamente fue a las Islas del Sur para hablar acerca de los delitos que cometió el menor de los miembros de la familia real. Ahí conoció al hermano mayor de Hans, rey de las islas, y a los demás hermanos, convocados por el primero. En muchas ocasiones se había preguntado los motivos de Hans para acabar con ella y con su hermana, sin embargo, no había podido imaginar ni uno solo de ellos. Ese viaje le ayudó a intentar comprenderlo.

La recepción que le dieron estuvo a la altura de una reina; y la trataron de forma amable; sin embargo, se dio cuenta que esa familia era nociva. A excepción tal vez de uno o dos hermanos que se mantienen completamente al margen de los asuntos políticos y sólo se divertían en los salones más exclusivos de su reino apostando con las cartas o participando en insulsas carreras de caballos; la mayoría de ellos luchaba entre ellos para obtener el trono, o conseguir posiciones de poder haciendo diversos favores del rey. Y todos aparentaban tenerse cariño; sus estrategias sucias eran, en realidad, muy sutiles. Tanto que, si uno no era lo bastante perceptivo, o conocía el verdadero amor, podía pensar que era uno de las familias más unidas de toda la realeza. Con respecto a Hans, lo menospreciaban de tal forma que le contaban con especial orgullo a ella, una completa extraña, horribles y humillantes anécdotas de la infancia del decimotercer príncipe en la que ellos participaban, colaborando con las desgracias que el pequeño había sufrido.

Además, todos los hermanos, a pesar de tener características físicas que los distinguían, a ella le pareció que veía a Hans en cada uno de los rostros, tanto de los príncipes, como del rey. Ni siquiera recordaba los nombres de los miembros, pero se le grabó en el corazón la terrible opresión que amenazaba con hacerle estallar el alma. Algo había hecho ese viaje para, no sólo comprender al hombre que, aparentando ser encantador, había logrado engañar a toda una nación sólo para satisfacer sus ambiciones; sino para tener sentimientos hacia él que jamás había sentido hasta ese momento.

Ahora, frente a él en esa celda, sólo podía observarlo fijamente. No podía hacer otra cosa. Era imperdonable lo que había hecho, pero también lo que le habían hecho. Por ello su corazón estaba completamente congelado…

Una cosa de la que ella y sus poderes habían sido culpables en parte.

Unas palabras sardónicas la sacaron de su ensimismamiento: ―¿Así que querías regodearte viendo mi desgracia, reina del hielo? O, tal vez…―Hans la observó fijamente por unos inc+omodos instantes, como si intentase leer sus pensamientos.―Tal vez estés enamorada de mí. ¿No es así?

Elsa se quedó congelada al escuchar las palabras de Hans. Todo el tiempo se convencía de que lo que sentía por él era simplemente lástima, al conocer aspectos de su historia, y quería simplemente ver aspectos positivos en él, a pesar de los terribles hechos. ¿Cómo podría imaginarlo siquiera? Ni siquiera podía aceptarlo por sí misma…

De forma titubeante, ella empezó a hablar: ―N…no. Sólo quería preguntarle los motivos de sus terribles actos. Jamás los perdonaré, pero al menos podré comprenderlos.

Hans simplemente volteó para reír sarcásticamente: ―Claro, claro… Pues bien, como se lo había comentado a la estúpida de tu hermana, básicamente quería un trono sólo para mí. El hecho de usarlas como un medio para llegar a mi fin estaba claro desde el principio. Quería en un principio casarme contigo… sí, querida. Sólo imagina que, si tú no fueses tan fría… y me refiero no sólo a tus poderes, sino toda tú, quizá… en otra realidad… pudiésemos haber estado juntos. Pero, ya que no eras… accesible, quise intentarlo con tu hermanita. Una verdadera tortura el fingir interés en sus tonterías; pero bueno, podía valer la pena. Hasta que se arruinaron mis planes… y todo por tu culpa.

Elsa se quedó pensando por un momento en la remota posibilidad que planteó en un principio el hombre. Y, sin embargo, otra posibilidad le atravesó la mente como una daga:

―Querías matarme desde el principio… Sólo querías casarte conmigo para tener un derecho de matrimonio sobre el reino, para que en el momento de mi muerte fueses inmediatamente coronado rey…―Sin querer, sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse.―Bien sabes que, si me hubieses mantenido como esposa, solamente serías Príncipe Consorte.

―Bueno, es más inteligente de lo que creí, Su Majestad; y eso es todo un descubrimiento para mí. Aunque podría haberte mantenido un tiempo, para, ya sabe, disfrutar el momento…

―Jamás hubiese podido acceder el trono. Si me hubieses asesinado pronto, mi hermana automáticamente tendría el poder; y, si en determinadas circunstancias, hubiésemos tenido un heredero, sería la misma situación: Anna sería reina regente hasta que el heredero o heredera tuviese edad para acceder al trono. Eso está escrito en las leyes de mi país. ―La voz de la reina empezaba a quebrarse.

―Aún así podría haberme pasado por alto esos protocolos, y fingir que, por decreto, usted me cedía el trono a mí. Podrían sospechar de mí, claro, pero también de su hermana… ¿o no está ese vil repartidor de hielo para cumplir todos sus deseos?―añadió el príncipe de forma vulgar.―Había pensado en todo, mi querida Elsa, y todas las posibilidades me favorecían… excepto tú misma, claro. Sin embargo, ―añadió el príncipe―, podríamos intentarlo de nuevo. Eres transparente como el hielo que fabricas, Elsa, y puedo descifrar muy bien tus sentimientos. Si me libras de la condena, y dices que todo fue un terrible malentendido, (ya que muchas personas aún no se creen que alguien tan poderoso como tú pueda ser casi derrotado por un ser humano normal como yo)…Bueno, podríamos divertirnos mucho, ¿no es así?

Y entonces, fue cuando la reina pudo darse cuenta de que el príncipe estaba totalmente perdido. Y que ni ella ni nadie podría salvarlo jamás.

Ya no dijo nada, simplemente, agachando la cabeza, se dio la media vuelta y se alejó lentamente mientras escuchaba a Hans decir:

―Sabía que lo harías. Siempre serás la cobarde que huye cuando se le complican las cosas un poco, ¿no?

Ella sintió cómo poco a poco su corazón se partía lentamente. No huía de él, sino de la triste idea que había tenido desde que pudo conocer mejor a ese hombre.

Si tan sólo ella pudiese derretir su corazón…

* * *

><p><em>Una gran disculpa por la gran tardanza que tuve para subir una nueva historia. He estado escuchando muchísimos tracks, y he tenido las ideas completamente dispersas; por lo que, cuando se me ocurre algo para alguna de las historias que actualmente tengo publicadas en este sitio, se me ocurren otras más, las cuales complican la o las ideas que tenía en un principio. Pero bueno, aquí está éste, y mañana aseguro subir otro que he estado preparando desde Navidad.<em>

_Para aerithsephy: _

_El anime se puede encontrar en Youtube. Sólo escribe "Snow Queen Anime", y se encuentran todos los vídeos de los capítulos. Lamentablemente, están en japonés, con subtítulos en inglés; y si uno no es muy bueno para leer inglés se vuelve más complicado. Bueno, fue complicado para mí. Y créeme, quise dejar la historia anterior así para tener un poco de suspenso, pero considerando el final de la película en sí, y el final del animé, mi pronóstico era más optimista._

_También para informarles (o recordarles, no lo sé), que estoy abierta a canciones que propongan, digo, si no las conozco deberé escucharlas primero para construir la historia, por lo que sería tardado publicarla, pero quedaría asegurado hacerla._

_Eso sería todo, que tengan un bonito día/noche._


	4. Track 4

**_Post-Movie_**

**_Personajes principales: Kristoff, Anna._**

**_Clasificación: T_**

**_Género: Romance_**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes o canciones me pertenece<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rest of my Life-Bruno Mars <strong>

_They said it wouldn't work but what did they know?  
>Cause years passed and we're still here today<br>Never in my dreams did I think that this would happen to me _

Kristoff se hallaba parado esperando a Anna, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que acordaban verse. Sabía que ella siempre se retrasaba para encontrarse con él, pero jamás le importó hacerlo. También sabía que cada momento con ella valía más que todo el tiempo de espera, por mucho que fuese.

Mientras aguardaba su llegada, empezó a recordar su extraña historia de amor. No podía creer que hace dos años ni siquiera le importara la casa real de Arendelle, siendo que ahora, mucho tiempo después de la primera vez que la vio en la tienda de Oaken, conocía la mayoría de los protocolos reales, las normas de etiqueta y, sobretodo, a la familia real, que, aunque pequeña, era amedrentante, y no sólo por los poderes de la reina, que era mucho decir (y, a decir verdad, le asombraba aún después de tanto tiempo), sino de lo muy unida que era esa familia, y de cómo se protegían unos a otros. A pesar de ello, pudo contar con la bendición de todos ellos, empezando por Olaf, hasta su futura cuñada.

A veces se preguntaba qué había hecho para merecer algo tan precioso; qué trucos había hecho el destino para que Anna y él estuviesen juntos Se preguntaba el porqué había sucedido ese invierno eterno, se había encontrado con la princesa en esa tienda cutre y cara y él accedió de mala gana a encontrarse con su hermana, la reina, y arriesgarlo todo por algo que tal vez no valiese la pena. Sin embargo, lo valió, simplemente porque había encontrado a alguien que le devolvía la fe en la humanidad que había perdido desde hace ya tiempo, cuando por un malentendido estúpido sus padres habían muerto en manos de un ladrón.

Desde que él por fin obtuvo el permiso de la reina para cortejar a Anna, la gente empezó a murmurar. Aunque unas pocas personas, particularmente niñas y jovencitas, los vieran a ambos como una pareja de cuento de hadas, la mayoría de las personas consideraba otras cosas. Una de las que más le molestaba era que lo consideraban a él un cazafortunas, un playboy que sólo quería aprovecharse de la princesa para obtener beneficios, e inclusive títulos que le permitirían vivir de forma confortable el resto de su vida, inclusive si la relación con la dulce pelirroja no funcionaba. Él jamás haría algo tan despreciable. Tenía los suficientes recursos, tanto físicos como mentales, para ganarse la vida por sí mismo. Algo que no sabían las personas fue que, a pesar que la reina le ofreció un ducado y varias de las mejores propiedades del reino, él se había negado; prometiéndole al mismo tiempo que cuidaría a Anna con su vida, y con su trabajo trataría de darle la vida a la que ella estaba acostumbrada desde la cuna. Aún así, la decisión de la reina fue inapelable. Él tomaría el ducado de Hedmark*, incluido ya junto con el título de Su Alteza Real Príncipe Kristoff de Arendelle que adquiriría por matrimonio.

Otro rumor que corría con especial saña entre los habitantes de Arendelle es que su relación fue sólo un capricho de la princesa, al no conocer más hombres en toda su vida, y que, con el paso del tiempo, ella iba a conocer a otras personas, otros hombre, y eventualmente, iba a dejarlo por algún noble, o príncipe, que valiese la pena. En cierto modo, Kristoff sentía que esa posibilidad podía cumplirse. Si, el príncipe Hans la había afectado lo suficiente para no confiar a la primera en cada persona que conozca, pero eso no le había quitado ni un ápice de su inmenso encanto. Y, en cada fiesta real y cada misión diplomática a la que ella asistía la hacía conocer a un montón de candidatos terriblemente mejores que él en todos los aspectos: limpieza, apostura, inteligencia, sentido del humor, carisma; inclusive bondad (él no era perfecto, por todos los santos, eso lo sabía muy bien). Pero, extrañamente, a pesar de eso, Anna siempre aceptó sus defectos; y siempre volvía a él mencionando que había hecho la elección más sensata de su vida al seguir con él. Y él, con el transcurso el tiempo, pudo combatir algunos de los mismos.

Aún así, muchos pensaban que no funcionaría, por el simple hecho de ser de diferente clase social, e inclusive, por tener diferentes tipos de carácter. Kristoff se preguntaba, precisamente por ello, si el amor que sentía hacia ella valía la pena todo el esfuerzo que había puesto estos años en ser una mejor persona para que ella pudiese sentirse orgullosa de él.

Sin embargo, cuando Kristoff la vio llegar por fin, más hermosa que nunca, caminando hacia la nave principal de la iglesia junto con su hermana; vistiendo un maravilloso vestido que la hacía parecer que un ángel había caído del cielo sólo para él, supo que todo había valido la pena.

La reina entrelazó sus manos, indicando con una sonrisa que confiaba plenamente en él para hacerla feliz. El arzobispo primado inició la ceremonia, y en ese momento, él sintió que el tiempo transcurría demasiado lento. Estaba ansioso por finalmente poder llamarla "esposa". Pero, al escuchar a Anna decir sus votos, se le formó un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas amenazaron con mojar sus mejillas:

―Kristoff―, la escuchó decir―, en estos dos años que te llevo conociéndote, he tenido terribles dudas de si esto funcionaría. Me preguntaba a menudo si mis defectos te harían huir de mí, porque no podrías soportarlos; también me preguntaba cómo podías soportar mi carácter, ya sabes, siendo tan tranquilo, tan inteligente y tan controlado y yo tan ruidosa, impulsiva y terca; bueno, no pensaba que te horrorizarías, pero sí que por lo menos te cansarías dentro de algún tiempo y… y, en mis frecuentes viajes al extranjero, temía realmente que alguna chica linda te alejara de mí, porque, bien, soy una princesa, pero no soy perfecta ni nada parecido, y puede que hubiese alguien perfecta para ti aquí… Y sin embargo, tú estuviste esperándome y estando junto a mí cuando más lo necesitaba, haciendo sacrificios para entrar en mi mundo; demostrando con cada una de tus acciones tu amor hacia mí… Y no puedo estar más agradecida y segura al estar a tu lado. Cada día siento que te amo más profundamente. Y seré realmente dichosa de ser tu mujer y dedicarme a amarte todos los días que me resten de vida, si tú estás realmente seguro de que quieres ser mi marido.

―Anna…―dijo con estupefacción, cambiando poco a poco su voz a una de radiante felicidad―, por supuesto que quiero ser tu esposo, en las buenas y en las malas, por todos los días que me restan de vida. Te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi ser.―Y, tras decir esto, vio que Anna le dedicaba la sonrisa más hermosa y cálida de todas.

Las lágrimas finalmente se salieron de sus ojos justo cuando el arzobispo primado de Arendelle terminó la ceremonia, indicando que, oficialmente, ya eran marido y mujer. No pudo evitar besarla con devoción frente a todos los invitados a la boda, a pesar de que no era lo apropiado, y sonreír como un idiota ante la sola idea de reír, llorar e incluso discutir con la mujer de su vida.

Y por supuesto que cumpliría su promesa.

Él la amaría por el resto de su vida.

* * *

><p>*Una de las diecinueve actuales provincias administrativas de Noruega, según Wikipedia.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ésta es una historia que quería escribir para publicarla en Navidad; sin embargo, el romance puro no es mi punto fuerte, y realmente me costó trabajo hacerlo, a tal punto que terminé el anterior primero. Espero que no me haya quedado demasiado dulce. Aún así, tenía que haber algo fluffy después de tanto drama.<em>

_Espero que les guste._

_Para Anielha:_

_Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. He de decir que eres una mis autoras favoritas en fanfiction y, si no te he comentado nada en tus historias, ha sido más por timidez que por otra cosa. _


End file.
